


restless nights

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Desk Sex, Dom!Belle, F/M, Fingering, Library Sex, Masturbation, Midnight rendezvous, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Slightly - Freeform, Summer heatwave, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, dom!belle sub!gold, horny belle, naughty mr gold, power out, restless nights, smut without plot, some dirty talk, sub!Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>during a summer heatwave half of storybrooke  experiences a power outrage.<br/>leaving most of the towns citizens<br/>to seek refuge<br/>at granny's bed&breakfast.<br/>despite all it's comforts late one night mr gold is restless.<br/>when he<br/>discovers an sleepless<br/>belle French. smut ensues,</p>
            </blockquote>





	restless nights

the whole town. well,  
most of the town was in a black out! the early summer heat had caused an unexpected surge in electricity leaving half of storybrooke without power. and worst of all without  
air conditioning!  
granny's bed and breakfast had quickly become a haven.  
for those who were unfortunately without power in the sweltering summer heatwave.  
granny's was filled to capacity  
and mr gold the most feared and hated man in town had to pay  
three times more for a room.  
well at least he was in a nice  
air conditioned room with decent coffee made available.

 

however, later that night. even with the air conditioner humming pleasantly he was still restless. getting up out of bed deciding a little walk would do him some good. slipping into his slippers  
and matching silk robe.  
mr gold wondered down stairs  
in search of something  
to occupy his time with.  
when he came down the stairs  
he noticed someone sleeping  
on the sofa in the common  
living room.  
upon closer observation he realized  
it was belle French. the librarian,  
he now recalled when he had checked in her talking with mrs Lucas about the availability  
of any rooms left.  
apparently, none were available.  
she looked comfy  
sleeping on her side.  
then she turned in her sleep onto  
her stomach. her tiny throw blanket falling away revealing her bare ass!  
to him. belle French,  
was sleeping half in the nude!  
the unexpected sight  
had him nearly hard.  
she had on a silk camisole and nothing else. moaning lightly in her sleep her hand suddenly reached up under her top cupping her breast.  
his breath caught in his throat as he watched her wiggled her breasts out of the camisole.  
gold watched as she caressed her breast slowly rubbing herself against the sofa. mr gold's mouth went dry watching the lecherous scene.  
rising her hips slightly belle's hand moved down her nearly naked body her fingers sliding in between her thighs. mr gold stood motionless,  
watching the timidly shy librarian masturbating in front of him. humming contently as she slowly pleasured herself.  
moving her hips against her own hand. gold became aroused by the tiny noises of pleasure she made.  
he longed to replace her hand with his own. watching as her body shuddered in pleasure.  
moving more quickly  
she let out a low cry as she came. 

pulling her top back up she turned and saw him! stupidly, standing there with his obvious erection. 

"enjoy, the show mr gold."  
she said hoarsely. 

 

"I, well..yes." he mumbled. 

 

she sat up, not even bothering to cover herself up. 

"would you like to touch me mr gold? she said. suddenly spreading her legs wide exposing her wet pussy to him.

"yes! please." he said.  
falling to his knees before her. 

she pulled her top down revealing her breasts to him. 

tentatively his hands reached out  
to gently cup her breasts.  
stroking her ample breasts while making notices of containment. 

belle tilted her head back.  
her hands gripping the sofa cushions.  
feeling herself becoming wetter with desire. 

"would you like to touch me some more. mr gold." she said breathlessly. 

he could only stare at her puckered nipples as he rubbed them with his fingers and thumbs. licking his lips,  
only nodding his head in reply. 

"ok." she said breathy. pulling away from him. 

"sit on the sofa."  
she asked. breathless, 

gold quickly stood and awkwardly sat down on the sofa.  
his hands in his lap trying in vain  
to cover his obvious erection. 

without hesitation belle sat in his lap. straddling him, 

 

"please, continue mr gold."  
she said as if they were discussing the weather.

gold nodded and caress her breasts. 

belle leaned in closer whispering in his ear.

"you may kiss them, if you like." 

placing his hands on her waist.  
unable to utter a coherent sentence. he took her breast into his mouth sucking on her harden nipple. 

 

belle closed her eyes.  
humming in approval, 

"oh, like that! yes..  
keep doing that with your tongue."  
she whispered while fisting her fingers in his hair pulling him closer. 

becoming more aroused,  
she began to buck. needy, against  
his hard erection. 

gold growled, the feeling of her naked pussy grinding pleasurably  
on him. had him almost coming in his expensive pajamas bottoms. 

"touch me." she breathe. 

reluctantly, he pulled himself away from her delicious nipples.  
tonight belle French was going to be the death of him. he was sure of it, 

"touch me! she moaned.  
gripping the sofa cushions above him while continuing to grind on him.

bending his head down gold kissed her neck while his fingers entered her swollen and wet folds. she moaned, bucking into him as he pumped his fingers deeper inside her.

"oh..that feels so good. dot stop!  
I'm so close. keep doing that.  
oh! yes.." she whispered breathlessly. 

feeling her clutch around his fingers. he knew, he wasn't going last much longer. 

biting her lip to keep from crying out. moaning, belle came hard.  
the intensity of her orgasm leaving her trembling and panting.  
collapsing in his lap she buried her head into shoulder.  
still feeling his hard erection pressing against her. she stared up at him. 

"take it out! she demanded. 

"what? he asked.  
confused by her meaning. 

"do you want to feel me."  
she asked. 

he just stared at her. 

"mr gold, do you want to fuck me!  
she said. exasperated! 

nodding stupidly. he fumbled with his pajamas bottoms. taking himself out, lining them up.he slid easily inside her she was already so wet. 

growling, gold thrusted up into her. quickly fucking her! as he wasn't going to last much longer.  
hopefully, neither would she.  
meeting his thrusts belle rode him hard. driving him deeper inside her. 

belle bit down on his shoulder muffling her cries of pleasure as she came. again, gold followed after her. spilling himself inside her.

panting, belle quickly brushed  
her fingers though his mussed hair. 

"do you think anyone could have heard us? she asked. nervously biting her lip. 

breathing heavily, he could only shake his head in none reply. 

"you, should go..go..back upstairs." she said urgently. getting off his lap. 

gold stared at her for a moment.  
dazed, before tucking himself away and standing back up. 

mr gold slowly walked back up the stairs. uncertain, what?  
had just happened between him  
and the librarian. 

 

that following night, 

 

gold sat up in bed.  
drumming his fingers on the bed.  
he looked at the clock on the nightstand 2:30 am.  
restless and curious if she was sleepless as well.  
he finally decided to go down stairs. he grabbed his robe and quietly crept down stairs.

it was dark in the common living room but the moonlight was shining though the curtains.  
he could clearly see her still awake, she was laying on the sofa reading a book while her hand was in between legs slowly touching herself.  
she had on a creamy silk robe and her camisole from the night before. her robe was open,  
revealing her movements completely to him. he watched. mesmerize,  
as she teased herself. 

"I was expecting you sooner.  
mr gold." she said without even looking up at him. 

putting her book down she removed her hand from in between her legs. slowly moving her hand up.  
under, her camisole to stroke  
her breast. 

gold stood at the foot of sofa. watching her, 

"do you want to touch me, mr gold."  
she asked. 

"yes." he rasped nodding his head. 

"come, touch me. mr gold I like the way you touch me."  
she rasp, continuing to stroke her breast. 

gold slowly climbed on top of her. pushing her camisole up he cupped her breasts. roughly rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. 

she hummed in approval.  
he leaned down and kissed each of her puckered nipples before dragging his ardent tongue over them.  
making her tingle all over. 

"yes, I like the way you do that!  
she rasp. 

he continued, swirling his tongue around her sensitive nipples making unintelligible noises as he continued to please her.  
flicking his eager tongue around her nipples.  
her fingers fisting in his hair.  
pulling painfully on his long strands. while she moved. needy,  
beneath him. moaning lowly. 

"gold! I'm ready." she moaned lowly.

pulling his attention away from  
her breasts. he looked up at her. 

"are you wet? 

"why dot you check and see."  
she replied biting her lip. 

she shivered as he slid his finger inside her. 

gold growled when felt how wet she was for him. He continued to finger her till she was wantonly  
moving her hips.

"gold, fuck me! hard, now!  
she rasp. exasperated, 

he quickly took off his robe. maneuvering himself out of his pajamas bottoms.  
he wrapped her legs around his waist entering her. she cried out as he thrusted inside her.  
moaning as he pounded into her.

they came in unison. spent,  
gold collapsed on top of her.  
the intensity of their orgasms  
leaving them both. breathing heavily, 

"that, was..that felt..nice."  
she rasp. while running her fingers though his hair. 

"yes." he replied. nuzzling Her neck. 

"you should go back up stairs, now."  
she said. 

"right." he hesitantly got up off the sofa. readjusting his pajamas and robe.

while belle covered herself with  
the throw blanket. 

 

"good night, mr gold." 

 

"good night, miss French." 

 

the next morning,

that morning he checked out of granny's s bed and breakfast.  
the brilliant employees at the  
power company had finally managed to restore the power. 

with that little inconvenience done and over with. he could finally continue with his normal routine. before walking out of the overly cheery establishment. hopefully,  
forever. his gaze wondered over to the little sofa in the common  
living room. smiling faintly,  
he walked out the door. 

it was another bright and sunny day. it was going to be another scorcher! 

later that night, 

it was still humidity warm as night fell. gold stayed later at his shop then he had intended. tinkering with things that didn't really need tampered with. he loosened his necktie as he locked up his shop for the night.  
he turned to walk toward his car when he looked up and noticed  
the lights still on in the library. checking the time on his pocket watch. it was 11:30, to late for the library to be still opened? curious,  
he slowly walked toward the library. finding the door unlocked he stepped quietly into the well lit library.

 

belle French sat at the front desk immersed in a book. he cleared his throat announcing his presence. startled, she dropped her book and quickly stood up.

"m..mr gold, what..what..  
are you doing here? she stuttered. 

 

"I saw the lights were still on, and..

 

"and, what! you were hoping to check a book out at this late hour."  
she said interrupting him. 

"well, you are still opened."  
he countered. 

"were not, I was just about to..  
the library is closed for the night!  
she replied. 

"the door was unlocked,  
and the sign still says open."  
he stated. 

"oh." she bit her lip in attempt to hide her small smile. 

"and, and what kind of book calls to your attention at this late hour?  
mr gold." she questioned. 

he slowly walk toward her then took a step back.

"I, well..I was just wondering why you were stilled opened..so late,  
I'm sorry for the intrusion. I"ll just be on my way now." he said turning to leave.

belle sighed looking down at her forgotten book. 

"no, wa..mr gold. wait." 

he stilled. 

"please wait." she said.  
calling him back. 

when he turned to look back at her.  
she moved to the front of her desk. 

 

"I, well I may need your assistance with something." she said. with some uncertainty. 

"oh, and how may I be of assistance." he asked. curious. 

she looked up at him licking her lips.

"there is a position I always wanted to try." she said with some hesitancy.

"oh." he replied. meeting her gaze. 

 

"yes." she rasp. 

 

"I think I might be able to assist you."  
he said looking away from her and staring at her impractically high heels. 

 

belle turned and bent over her desk.  
"I always wondered how it would feel to be touched like this." 

slowly walking over to her.  
gold lifted her skirt up.discovering her bare, 

"do you ever wear anything?  
he asked agape. 

"most of the time no, I masturbate often and I find them to be constricting." she replied. blushing slightly. 

"spared your legs wider,  
dea...miss French." he said in a more commanding tone. 

complying, she widen her stance as he experimentally moved his fingers down her silt.

"like this? he asked uncertain. 

"yes." she moaned. 

 

"it might be even better if you were to get up on top of the desk." he said.

 

"oh." she nodded in agreement. 

he removed his fingers from her  
while she repositioned herself on top of the desk. spreading herself open completely to his view.  
his fingers returned to her wet and aching core. teasing her cilt with his thumb while his fingers stroked  
her folds.

 

"is this better? he hesitantly asked. 

 

"oh, yes..she moaned.yes..yes keep doing that." she buck her hips. needy,

 

"tell me what you need." he asked  
his voice becoming hoarse with his arousal. 

"deeper." she moaned.

gold easily sild his eager fingers  
inside her dripping wet pussy. 

the sounds of the librarian's loud moans. echoed through the empty library. as she urgently bucked her hips against the pawn broker's thrusting fingers. 

 

she felt her whole body tense  
when his rhythm became faster.  
she was going to come soon, 

feeling her inner walls clutching around his fingers made him groan  
in frustration. he was painfully hard. belle cried out as she came, 

 

they both stood still breathing heavily. belle lifted her head looking over her shoulder at him.  
the expression on his face was awestruck. his eyes filled with lustful need while his fingers remained nestled inside her. unmoving, 

belle maneuvered herself away from his touch. sating down demurely  
on her desk. he watched her with uncertain eyes.  
she tiled her head gazing at his aroused state.  
licking her lips regarding him. 

gazing into his pleading dark eyes. she suddenly grabbed him by his necktie pulling him closer to her and feverishly kissed him.  
he quickly parted his lips allowing her eager tongue admittance.  
he moaned as she pulled him closer wrapping her legs around his waist. drawing his hard erection against her entrance. her tongue dragged across the roof of his mouth and he moaned her name. 

she pulled away when he cupped her face in his hands attempting to return the gesture. 

"on the table." she ordered. 

he only looked at her in confusion.

"on the desk, gold sit down on  
my desk." she said closing her eyes in exasperation. 

nodding his head in understanding. he quickly sat down beside her. 

she stood, grinning like the canary about to devour the cat! 

she straddled him, unbuckling  
his belt and licking her lips in anticipation. 

feeling her pressing against him.  
gold throw his head back moaning  
her name in desperation! 

he uttered a strangled gasp as she freed his hard erection. 

"lean back, mr gold." she said as she hiked her skirt above her waist. 

he remained motionless, staring desperately into her blue depths. 

"oh, for fucks sake! she said in exasperation. as she pushed him down on the desk guiding his hard cock inside her.  
she moaned closing her eyes as  
he finally thrusted his hips upwards. pushing himself deeper inside her, leaning forward she placed her hands down on his chest as she rode him.  
slowly thrusting her hips moving.  
very slowly, prolonging their climax. 

"why did you come here tonight?  
she asked her eyes fluttering closed with pleasure. 

 

"I wanted to see you." he replied. 

"you were horny." she countered. 

"I needed to see you." he grunted. 

"why? she asked. 

"I dot no, I just needed you."  
he replied. carefully moving his hands up her thighs. 

"you want me." she ask biting her lip anticipating his answer. 

"yes." he moaned. 

"your a suitable fuck, mr gold."  
she grunted. riding him more roughy.  
as the intense need in her core. built,

"How often do you get off, mr gold?

"not very much." 

"when was the last time you got off. mr gold? 

"this morning, in the shower." 

"and before that? 

"I'm not sure, maybe a month ago." 

she closed her eyes "and what were you thinking of." 

"sex, I dot no fucking someone."  
he grunted 

"and what were you thinking of  
this morning in the shower." 

"you, I was thinking of you." 

she smiled. "doing what to me." 

"this."

"you wanted to take me in my library!

"yes, oh yes." he rasp.

 

"like this? or..did you have other ideas? would you prefer me on my back? she asked teasingly.

his hands boldly wondered up her sides. aggressively moving her hips faster against him. 

"I want you! anyway you"ll have me."  
he said in desperation. 

belle threw her head back as she felt the most pleasurable sensations in her core. 

her body trembled with intense pleasure as she came undone. screaming "fuck yes! 

feeling her inner walls clutch around him as she came hard triggered his own orgasm.  
muttering incoherent sounds as  
he ejaculated inside her. 

 

"I dot think this every night arrangement is going to work for me."  
she said as she stood up on somewhat shaky legs. 

he looked at her stunned into silence.

"maybe, just once or..twice a week would be More suitable to my needs.  
dose that work for you mr gold?  
she ask. while pulling her skirt back down. 

he could only nod in reply.  
readjusting himself. 

"good, then I'll expect you next Thursday night at 1:00am."

"dose that work for you, mr gold." 

"yes, that would be suitable for me."  
he agreed. straightening his necktie. 

"good, she nodded.  
good night mr gold." 

"good night miss French."

**Author's Note:**

> just another silly smuty thing,  
> I wrote


End file.
